


To the hearts you have known

by GlacierInVain



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: NAH





	To the hearts you have known

To the hearts you have known  
01  
他们目送Benny的车子远去。

拍摄结束得并不算晚，台北街头仍然熙熙攘攘。Brett决定从录音室散步回去，顺便找点夜宵。转过路口之前Eddy回头看看灯火明亮的大楼，背包和鸭舌帽让他看上去像个行经远路的旅人。

“怎么？”

Brett向上扫过一眼，“你落下什么东西？”

“……Nah.”

他们又走了一段，Eddy接连拒绝了奶茶、盐酥鸡和颜色鲜艳的冰淇淋。Brett嘴里塞得满满当当，找不出空隙来问，反正Eddy总会说的。他指使Eddy掏出自己的手机发了个快拍，没什么特别的内容，他喜欢那些挤挤挨挨的招牌和灯火。台北的街市对他们来说总是很亲切，尽管四五岁的小孩子并没有多深刻的记忆。

他把最后一口蛋卷填进嘴里，Eddy终于出声了。

“就是说说……我们当初为什么要做Twoset，你还记得吗？”

——Benny也问了他们同样的问题。这个年轻、腼腆的独奏家一开始并不习惯镜头，为了让他放松，他们天南地北地扯了一会儿。Benny说“我从很久以前就开始看你们的视频了。”

“很……快乐。”没人在意他的夸奖过于平淡，因为Benny的神情足够真挚动人。“我以前并不知道还可以……我是说，音乐本身就很快乐，但是。”

Benny摇了摇头。

“但你要面对的不只是音乐本身。”Eddy接下去，Benny向他致谢。Brett仍在调试相机，他在取景框里发现了一些有趣的事情——Benny和Eddy。他们有些相似，又截然不同。从穿着到发型，说话的姿态，面对镜头的神色。也许独奏家Eddy会跟Benny很像，或者独奏家Brett？

……相同的是他们目标明确，且尽力而为。话题飞快跳到了运弓的小技巧上，Benny开始调音，他显然已经与这把昂贵的小提琴磨合良好，手势自然而郑重。Brett看得出来，他并不十分在意这把琴代表的金钱、身价、荣誉……诸如此类。独奏家爱护他的乐器如同爱护手指，绝不仅仅出于这些理由。Benny只是喜爱它美妙的音色，才对它格外珍惜。

他当然也想试一试Guarneri，他们已经说好了，Brett的手指发痒，暗自盘算着Benny是否准备好开始拍摄。

Benny发现两个人都盯着他的琴猛瞧。他露出一个有些羞涩的笑容。

“所以，你们为什么会开始做这个？”

他们对Benny讲了很多。何况在近距离接触一位如此优秀的独奏家之后，Eddy的问题并不难回答。

“因为我们不是天才不会每天练习四十小时没法赢得比赛成为lingling所以只能来当油管主。”

Brett毫不停顿地说完一大串，熟极而流。

“得了吧。”Eddy失笑。的确，他们总在镜头前面这么调侃自己，但这并不是……好吧，至少不是全部的原因。

这话听起来有些妥协的意味，然而他们能走到今天正是因为极少妥协。街道上熟悉又陌生的语调让他回忆起家庭，那些压力、期望、指责……和爱。他们顶住一切去跟随心声，磕磕绊绊，却从未停下。

可有时候Eddy会回头看看，Brett也是。就连超人一样的希拉里哈恩也想要附带存档功能的人生，他们自然未能免俗。

“Brett，如果我们没有一直拍视频，你会成为一个独奏家吗？”

“也许吧。”

他们走进电梯，指示键亮起红灯，一路向上。

“至少不用露宿街头，huh？”

“你抓住了重点。”

02  
Brett走在Eddy身后，踩过酒店走廊里厚实的地毯。Eddy说到露宿街头，其实他一直认为那是很重要的转折。在此之前他们没想过世界巡演，或者真的可以做出一些改变。总而言之，expected but unexpected，适用于整个过程。

大概是第四天晚上，他们又一次收拾好乐器，背着简陋的行李出门。Eddy走得很慢，一脸空白地跟着——他甚至没看手机，也没在看路，这让Brett忽然起了玩心。

他在下一个路口向左转，Eddy一无所觉地跟上。Brett站住，任由他擦身而过。Eddy又走了两步才一脸迷惑地回头。

Brett朝右边抬抬下颌。

“我们得这边走。”

“嗯？……”他左右环顾，“……呃。好吧。”

“Dude，你真的完全没在看路，是不是？”

Eddy叹了口气，等着Brett嘲笑他。但Brett只是伸长胳膊，平静而关怀地搭了搭他的肩。

“你累坏了。”他说。

哦，拜托，他当然知道这个。Eddy的脑子基本停摆了，酸痛从后背沿肩膀一路爬到指尖。因为脚跟生疼他只好拖着脚走路，仿佛每一寸骨骼都在咯吱作响。如果有一张床他会立刻扑上去，在一秒钟内入睡，十个小时，也许十年后才愿意醒过来。

可是没有床。保守估计他们今晚还得睡在长凳上，忍受露天的蚊子，噪音，以及直射双眼的路灯。

“是啊。”Eddy只好同意。他们进入一段完全放空的沉默，夜色沉沉地压下来。他稍微走快一点，而Brett放慢了速度。这仿佛是一次无言的对话，直到两人再度并肩而行。

他们都疲惫已极，都决定继续坚持。Brett掏出耳机戴好，他知道Eddy这时候不想听音乐。

Eddy向后仰头，活动僵硬的脖颈。他听着风吹过树叶，车轮偶尔驶过，飞速接近又飞速远离。Brett有时因寒冷吸吸鼻子，还有他们的脚步，同起同落。哒哒，哒哒。

“贝多芬？”

“贝多芬。”

“贝五？”

“贝九。”

Brett亮了一下手机。

“嘿，我看到你点下一首了，这是作弊！”

“再来。”Brett说。Eddy侧过身，仔细观察他迈步的节奏，抬手的幅度，或者是脸上一闪即逝的表情。Brett只管把手藏在口袋里，胡乱滑动播放列表。他猜中了几次，更多的是错误，不过这个非常扯淡的游戏让他们不知不觉又走了十分钟。

它终结于Eddy挂到Brett身上试图抢夺手机的时刻，Brett大叫一声，“I AM VIOLA！”

“Whatever.”Eddy糊在他背后，Brett踉跄了一步，任由他把手指塞到外套帽子底下。他触碰到短暂的温暖，热烘烘的，附着在友人微微弓起的后背上。

“还要走多久？”

“很快就到了。”Eddy说。Brett几乎开始闭着眼睛走路，他不得不格外注意脚下，接连踢飞几根枯枝和石块。

“你觉得今晚能睡几个小时。”Brett喃喃自语，又强打精神揉了揉脸，“得啦，差不多该开始直播了……凌晨一点。”

——那时候他们还不知道自己离成功只剩下几分钟的路程。一切都很安静，他们继续往前，Brett稍微侧过手机，好让Eddy一起出现在镜头当中。

Eddy低下头，再一次查看Kickstarter。

03

轮流洗过澡后，Brett趴在床上对他提起这段插曲。回忆总是很有意思，他们几乎忘了路上那个有关于可能性的问题，除了Eddy又开始翻看那本杂志——Benny带来的，封面上一连串都是他们熟悉的名字，映着多瑙河两岸的熠熠灯火。

“我又有点想去维也纳了。”Brett瞄了一眼，“那么多音乐家都在维也纳，海顿，莫扎特，贝多芬，舒伯特——”

“……说到贝多芬。”

Eddy忽然跳起来。他打开行李箱翻出那条红色围巾，飞速把头发抓乱。

“男孩，听说你想跟我聊聊？”

他粗着声音说，一屁股坐在Brett的床上，“事先声明，我的听力可不怎么好，你最好大声点讲话。”

“……”

Brett艰难地把笑意憋回去。他坐直了身体，一本正经地点点头，“你好，贝多芬先生。”

不得不说，Eddy把那副暴躁又骄傲的神态拿捏得很好——比他们以前拍的两期视频都要好，鬼知道当时他们到底笑场了多少次。

“其实我们不够了解他，对吧？只是看了几本传记。”

“听听这个。”

Eddy开始朗读，“传记，它收集了音乐家生活中的碎片，任凭读者抓住某些方面夸大和扭曲——当然，作古的人已无法为自己辩解。但他们的声音从未消失。因为想要接近一颗伟大的心灵，你必须触碰他的音乐，全身心地沉浸其中。当灵魂的共鸣升起，它将跨越时间和空间，短短一瞬也会变成永恒。”

“……这也太……”Brett挑了挑眉毛，勉强寻找一个形容词，“太文艺了。”

Eddy举起手里的杂志，“只是引用。”

 

“我们的确拿贝多芬开了不少玩笑。”光是想一想，Brett就忍不住露出笑容，“你可以把围巾摘掉了，Eddy，我担心他会代表全体古典乐的幽灵勒住你的脖子。”

“所以，你想说点什么？”

“呃，贝多芬，谢谢？”Brett配合思考，“you know，二百多年了人们还在听你的音乐……之类的。”

“他们很有眼光，”Eddy——贝多芬·陈满意地揪着围巾，“二百多年，嗯？可真是很长一段时间了，还以为现在的人都去听Jazz了呢。”

“哦，因为我们也出了点力。”Brett眨了眨眼，Eddy又惊又吓，差点绷不住了。“以一种很严肃的方式，当然。”

“还有个问题我很好奇，”Brett说，“你对巴赫到底有什么看法？”

Eddy板起了脸。

“Boy，I can’t hear you.”

他们笑倒了。

“这个梗永远过不去了，是不是？”Brett揉着眼睛，“还有Viola……God，网络时代。”

“嗯哼，大概所有的音乐和梗一样，都是被人留下来的。”

Eddy再一次看向杂志的封面。每行简洁的标题都代表一位知名或不知名的独奏家。篇幅有限的采访连传记都不如，泛泛地试图讲述他们是如何生活、演出、思考，和爱。对这一类杂志他只是偶尔翻开看看，聊作消遣——但在它背后的真实？几百年，几个世代过去，总有人能够感受到古典音乐的美，并为此投身而入，交付自己的整个生命。

……他们却选择了一条不同的路。

“Brett Yang，”Eddy忽然站起身来，他缩到“幽灵们”的身后，模仿两个世纪前的礼仪。“向你致意。”

“为你给予我们和音乐的一切。”

“……”

Brett保持着仰头的姿势，无数话语涌上他的舌尖，其间包括“这太蠢了”和“你在搞什么鬼”。但良久之后，他只能简单地表示同意。

“不客气。我是说，我们尝试做到最好。”

Brett发现友人脸上露出一个复杂的表情。和他片刻之前的语气一样，羞涩的部分属于Eddy。坚定的部分……他不知道，或许也属于Eddy。他在和Eddy交谈，但这场对话里，他们熟知的那些伟大心灵同时在场。

他看着Eddy的眼睛。Brett熟悉并喜爱他的目光——热忱，温柔，永远不去设限，不想停止。这让一双普通的黑眼睛变得如此与众不同。他还记得Eddy在比赛中取胜的模样，God，那时候他们是如此年轻……从那时候起他就为Eddy感到骄傲。

“想想看，”他慢慢地说，“这本杂志有多少人读过？想想看再过上几十年，不了解古典乐的人并不会记得这些可敬的独奏家……”

“也许他们会记得Twosetviolin，”Eddy微笑起来，“当他们的孩子拿起第一把小提琴，第一次去参加比赛，第一次演奏西贝柳斯或者门德尔松……”

“他们会说，‘哦，我听过这个！那两个人叫什么来着，Twoset，什么？我在他们的视频里听过这个。这两个人挺傻的，但很有趣，孩子，我想你也应该看看。’”

“我们就像一个标记。”Eddy比划着，“那种圆形的，立在路边……会有越来越多的人从我们身旁走过，他们在这条路上看到一些有趣的东西，就渐渐走进古典乐的殿堂，尽管那里不会有我们的名字。”

“这是只有我们才能做到的事。”他站起来，拍拍Eddy的手臂。那一瞬间“生活的碎片”划过他的脑海，Stradivari，Benny，一百万和一美元，珍妮·杨森。练习、兴奋和紧张，演出前最后一刻他的思想被清空，琴弦振动，音乐环绕几百张座椅。

然后是掌声，更多的掌声。Brett总能得到这个，但他更喜欢听到有人说“hey guys因为你们我已经开始学小提琴啦”。因为我们。

他看着Eddy，Eddy看着他，就这样莫名其妙地感动了一会儿。Brett发现自己逐渐膨胀起来，又充满了中二的肾上腺素，酒店房间显得如此逼仄。出去兜风的念头刚刚冒出来，Eddy就抓起了外套。

他摘掉围巾，又是那个时不时冒傻气的小男孩了。Eddy站在房间中央，撒娇一样地摸着肚子。

“我饿了。”

 

Fin.


End file.
